ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech 10: Star Spirit/Recap
If you want to start reading this series without digging through five years worth of backstory, then all you really need to do is read this tab real quick. I'd still recommend reading the other three series that came before this, since they're all fairly decent and I spent a lot of time on them, but whatever. Anyways, here's a quick rundown of the lore so far: ---- A really long time ago in the far future of a timeline that doesn't exist anymore so who gives a shit where it was, everything had basically gone to shit. The humans of this timeline turned into nihilistic assholes who concluded that life = suffering, so no more life = no more suffering. They found some magical bullshit called Kunenga Energy that does all sorts of wacky shit, primarily related to evolution, which they used to evolve into a single being called the Anti-Life Entity that basically had every power ever. The newly-formed Entity immediately destroyed its home timeline and created a planet called Veritum and a golem species called Animam Creari that would be planted into timelines and collect all important data from those timelines in an infinite library called the Archives of Oberon. Once all information was collected, the first Animam Creari, Prelude, would arrive on that timeline's version of Earth and summon the Anti-Life Entity to destroy it. The Entity destroyed an assload of timelines this way until they got to Dimension 5, where a kid nicknamed Tech had recently found the broken Ultimatrix. Prelude tried to go about business as usual, but Tech's bullshit luck and critical thinking skills allowed him to deal Prelude his first ever defeat and throw him out of the timeline before the Entity was ever summoned. Undeterred, the next timeline Prelude hit up was Dimension 2, where an alternate version of Tech who was basically a stupid asshole lived. Unfortunately for Prelude, this Tech had an Omnitrix called the SpecTrix that he also obtained by complete accident, and with the help of his smart asshole assistant Aquadilus, lazy asshole assistant Alvono, a version of the Dimension 5 Tech from an alternate future, a teenage assassin named Moranna, and a ridiculously overpowered teenager named Napoleon who probably had autism or something...completely failed to stop Prelude from summoning the Entity. Fortunately, Tech was able to pull some bullshit with the SpecTrix and defeat the Entity itself, destroying it and putting it to rest for good maybe. Twenty-five years later in Dimension 2, Theodore Logical, Tech and Moranna's son, along with Nova Eldridge, Napoleon's daughter, must use their own bullshit equipment to save the world from both new threats and old threats that won't stay down because come on it's a superhero franchise of course the villains don't stay dead. Have fun! ---- And in case that wasn't good enough for you, here are some specifics: Main Arc - Season 1 The main arc of Season 1 is the protagonists, Theodore Logical and Nova Eldridge, helping the Plumbers at the request of Alpha and fighting human/alien hybrids who get their powers via a business run by Xr. Nullamor. Who Is Alpha? A secondary villain from the previous series who reformed and joined the Plumbers, eventually getting promoted to the point where she oversees the still under-construction Plumber Base in Utah. Who Is Nullamor? An alien geneticist who isn't very well liked by anyone, but pretty much tolerated by everyone due to his contributions to science. May or may not be immortal. Main Arc 1 - Season 2 Season 2 has two primary arcs. The first is Theodore chasing his evil counterpart, Aeron, across various timelines. Since pretty much every major element here is new to this series, there isn't really any backstory to explain. Main Arc 2 - Season 2 Season 2's second primary arc is Nova and a temporary Plumber team known as the "Alpha Team" fighting the Zodiac Organization, who was introduced in Season 1. The Alpha Team is comprised of Nova, Reaper, Herc, Pyros, and F3. Pyros and F3 were both introduced in Season 1, so they don't have any extra backstory to explain. Who Is Reaper? From his introduction through the middle of Season 2, Reaper's identity was kept a secret, but heavily hinted at. In Deaths and Entrances: Part 1, his identity was finally directly revealed. If you have not read the above episode yet, I would heavily recommend waiting to read the following section until you have. Who Is Herc? Herc was introduced in a previous series as a secondary protagonist, working alongside Nova's father, Napoleon Eldridge. He didn't like Napoleon much as a teenager, but respects him more as an adult. Secondary Arc - Theo's Worse Nature Throughout Season 1, Theo deals with his severe anger issues and murderous urges, which are a result of his Delta Human DNA. Delta Humans were the ancient form of humans that existed before modern humans, and thrived until they were genetically altered into regular humans by a Galvanic genophage. Isaac Logical, Theo's father, has Delta Human DNA, but said DNA was specifically engineered to provide the physical boosts without any of the mental health issues. Theo's DNA, not having this advantage, gives him issues throughout Season 1. Secondary Arc - Napoleon's Inner Demon In Not Applicable, the first series Napoleon Eldridge starred in, he defeated a demonic alien called Lord Kucorbian, whose soul was involuntarily absorbed by Swarm 1 after his own soul-eating abilities backfired. Now residing in Swarm 1, Kucorbian is slowly taking over Napoleon's mind, and if he gains full control, it's game over for humanity. Side Characters Who is Pluto? Introduced in Tech 10: Rebooted, Pluto is the Greek God of Death. Once ruling over the underworld, he now works alongside other gods in an office building in the spirit world, primarily archiving the data on souls that pass through the afterlife. He has worked with Isaac, Moranna, and Napoleon before, albeit begrudgingly. Who is Cardea? Introduced alongside Pluto, Cardea is the Roman Goddess of Door Hinges (yes, really), and works as Pluto's primary assistant, having taken over his responsibilities of distributing the Earth's wealth and what not due to his ever-increasing workload. Closing That should be all you need to know for now, but let me know in the comments section below if you have any other questions about Star Spirit's backstory. Thanks for reading! Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Tabs